Bittersweet
by Dark McCloud
Summary: PG to be safe. A unique take on a minor character, who needs more fics about him. The ninja formerly known as Sarutobi Sasuke, now Shindara of the Twelve, tells his story of love and loss. ShindaraOC


Disclaimer- Kamijyo-sensei owns Shindara and all SDK characters. I'm just borrowing them for this story. And all years are based off the assumption that Yukimura is 35 years old. If you've read the 11th volume of the manga where Yukimura's past is set, that is the setting for this story's flashback also. That said, enjoy!

Bittersweet

By Dark McCloud

"Kill, kill, kill!" Antera chanted, bouncing impatiently on Bikara's shoulder.

"Can it, ya twerp!" Bikara growled, glaring up at the young assassin. He then turned on Shindara, who hadn't said a word for the past hour. The trio had stopped at the edge of a cliff to rest for the night, and the ex-ninja was sitting at the cliff's tip, his head in his hand, staring up at the moon. After Akira used them to find Kyo's body, he apparently had no need for them. They had parted ways at the edge of the forest. "Hey, what's your problem Shin-san?"

Shindara didn't answer. Bikara and Antera exchanged glances and shrugged. Antera approached Shindara and jumped into his lap, locking his eyes in her innocent gaze. "What is it, Shindara?" she asked quietly, her eyes tearing. "You've been awful quiet ever since we stopped here for the night. Is something wrong?"

Shindara sighed, then motioned for Bikara to come closer. "I guess," he said in his soft baritone, "that I should tell you something. It was a night like this," and at this he pointed to the moon, "that I became Shindara the Undying. Before that, I was known as Sarutobi Sasuke, of the Sanada Ten."

"What!" Bikara exclaimed. "Sanada as in that twerp that hangs around with Demon-san?"

"Yes," Shindara sighed. "Seventeen years ago…to this day."

Flashback-

"Stupid, imbacilic, careless…" Sasuke ('Shindara') continued ranting as he stormed back to the Sanada estate, Saizo in tow. "That peeping tom, spying on village girls in the hot springs…" He whirled around. "I ought to give him a piece of my mind!"

Saizo quickly grabbed the larger man's arm. "Sasuke-san, I don't believe that is necessary. You know how Yukimura-sama is."

"Unfortunately, I do." Sasuke pressed his hand to his forehead. "Alright with you if I go for a walk alone?"

"Hai, Sasuke-san," Saizo nodded. The young ninja had been thinking to himself that Sasuke needed time to cool off. Sasuke nodded his thanks and vanished in traditional ninja fashion.

His mental rants continued as he breezed from tree to tree in the forest. 'Don't get me wrong, I mean, Yukimura-sama has my utmost respect, but he can be so damn irresponsible sometimes! And then whose ass is on the line? Mine!' He was so caught up in his thoughts that the rogue tree branch wasn't visible until it hit him. A long gash appeared on his arm, bleeding. Cursing, Sasuke pressed his palm against it, hoping to slow the blood flow.

"Are you alright, sir?" a soft, musical voice asked from the shadows. Sasuke's head shot up, but he seemed to feel no malice from the approaching figure.

"Who's there?" he scanned the shadows.

"Its alright, I don't mean you any harm."

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. The mysterious voice was a beautiful girl, whose pale skin seemed to radiate energy. Her ice blue eyes pierced into his black ones, and her black hair framed her face and cascaded down her back to her waist, moving along with her body. She seemed to glide along the ground as she moved towards him, and her body fit perfectly against his as she slid her arm around him.

"Let me see your arm," she said gently, running a skilled hand down his arm. Despite all his training to remain emotionless, the feel of her smooth skin and gentle touch sent a tremble down his spine. "Come back to my house, and I can help you."

Though he normally would have refused, Sasuke found that he could not resist her. She led him through the forest and into the village, stopping at a small dojo near the center. Sliding open the door, she entered and motioned for him to follow and sit down. The door closed.

"Now, let me see your arm."

"Who are you?" Sasuke said, but surrendered his arm to her. She inspected his cut while she answered.

"My name is Ryoni," she said, looking up. "Don't worry; I studied the art of healing under Bateson-sensei."

Sasuke blinked. "You mean the healer at the palace?"

"Hai. You know him?"

"I am Sarutobi Sasuke, of the Sanada Ten," he answered reluctantly.

At this her eyes grew wide. But she focused back on his arm. "Were you injured in battle?"

"No. I hit a tree," he answered, feeling insanely stupid. This however, caused her smile to grow.

"Yes, I see the splinters now. This may hurt for a moment."

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke found himself sitting comfortably in the dojo with a bowl of rice, Ryoni sitting across from him. He observed his surroundings while lifting his chopsticks. Noting the two swords leaning against the wall, he asked: "Do you fight?" Her cheeks colored with a pale pink flush.

"I'm not supposed to. I've been trained in naginata-jitsu 1 since I was young, but after my brothers died I had to earn a living somehow. So I took up their two swords and learned the art of kendo. I became an assassin for the Sanada shogunate. Ryo the two-headed dragon."

Sasuke nearly choked on his rice. "You're the famous two-headed dragon?"

"What, you were expected one of the Four Emperors?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I just expected…"

"A man. I know. I've trained in secret for many years."

Sasuke rose. "Then may I see the results of this training?"

Her eyes grew wide. "I…I've never fought a ninja before."

"There's a first time for everything." He rose.

"As you wish Sasuke-sama."

"And please, loose the –sama," Sasuke smiled, the first time in years.

"Hai."

"You are amazing," Sasuke gasped, watching Ryoni's fluid movements with her blades. He was suddenly thankful that they weren't actually fighting, because he knew he would be dead. He found his back pushed against a tree, Ryoni's right blade pressed to his neck. He ducked, only to find himself pinned to the ground, her other blade on the other side of his neck. She could have taken off his head in one swift stroke.

"Domo arigato gozimasu 2," she said with a smile, her face inches away from his. Sasuke let his body take control of his actions. His cool-thinking military strategic mind was drowning in a boiling feeling of love.

Reaching up, he kissed her. Closing his eyes, the love washed over his entire body, taking away all the stress he had felt earlier. He cradled her face in his hands, sitting up and pulling her closer. She surrendered to him, relaxing into his strong arms.

The moon was at its highest point, shining down brightly onto the two lovers as they parted. No clouds obscured its light, its pure, holy light, as Sasuke held Ryoni close, tucking the crown of her head under his chin.

"What did you say your name was?" she asked as they returned to the village.

"Sasuke," he answered. "Sarutobi Sasuke."

"That's not your real name, is it?"

"No. I've been in the service of the Sanada clan since I was very young. I have no record of any other name."

She smiled. "Would you mind terribly if I called you something else?"

"No."

"Then I'm going to call you Shindara from now on," Ryoni stated.

Sasuke turned this over in his head for a moment, then said: "Shindara it is then."

He returned to her almost every night, and found himself sinking deeper into the pool of love. Ryoni taught him different techniques passed down from the village people. He found himself interested in a flame summoning one, especially. Small pellets would ignite on command, creating a ring of fire around himself.

One of these nights, on his return to the palace, a familiar voice called out to him. "Heyo Sasuke-san!" He whirled around with a knife drawn, ready to attack.

"Yukimura-sama! What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same of you. Actually, I'd like to know why you've been out here every night for the past week."

"W-what do you mean?"

Yukimura giggled. "Oh how I love to see you squirm Sasuke. But tell me, who's the lucky lady?"

Sasuke could feel his face growing red. "I don't know what you're talking about." He gathered up the remains of his dignity, straightened himself, and turned away.

The next night, a messenger from the village came running into the room. Sasuke sat meditating in the corner, Kosuke and the senior Sanada were playing go, and Nobuyuki was pacing the room impatiently. "Sanada-dono! The first Tokugawa troops are invading the village!"

Sasuke shot up. "Sir! I'll take the first group of troops into the village!"

Sanada-dono blinked at the ninja's eagerness. "Very well. You may lead a small army of twenty."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice.

Once they reached the village, Sasuke left the army with Saizo and ran off. When he finally reached Ryoni's house, it was deserted. Quickly scanning the area, he spotted a figure running towards the forest. He ran after her.

Catching her by the arm, he forced her body around and pressed his lips to her. "Where are you going?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm sorry Shindara," she said, her eyes tearing. "I have to go. The Tokugawa shogunate knows who I am, and they want me dead."

"Let me come," he said desperately, his hand tightening around her arm. "Please…Ryo, I love you."

"Shindara, I love you too, more than anything else. But I have to go. I promise," she stared into his eyes, "that I'll see you again. If nothing else, I'll see you again. And, we can be together." She kissed him quickly and turned tail. She ran away.

"Ryo!" But it was useless. Sasuke was calling out to the night, the darkness. "I love you."

End Flashback-

…I left the Sanada ten the next day, changed my name to Shindara. I wandered for years trying to find her again. But it was no use." Shindara sighed, staring out at the moon. "It was a night like this, the moon glowing in the darkness."

Antera used the sleeve of her kimono to dry a tear that had appeared in Shindara's eye. "Then why are you here? Why aren't you still out there looking for her?"

"I heard of a twin-blade assassin called The Two-Headed Dragon, linked to the Twelve God Shogun. I immediately approached Nobunga, who told me all about how powerful this assassin was. After joining, however, I realized that I had the wrong Dragon."

Even Bikara was crying at this point. "She sounds…so beautiful…" he choked.

"You never saw her again?" Antera pressed.

Shindara shook his head, still staring out at the moon. "This moon reminds me off her eyes, so beautiful and innocent, though her body was tainted by bloodshed. I loved her so much…" he turned his head away, burying himself in his dark cloak.

Antera and Bikara exchanged glances. Their fearless leader was showing his sensitive side; probably the only time they'd ever see it.

Shindara felt hands on his shoulders, and a playful tug on his mane of black hair. "Antera, not now."

"Who's Antera?"

Shindara raised his eyes, and they immediately doubled in size.

"R-R…"

She put her finger over his lips, shaking her head. "You kept your promise. Now allow me to keep mine."

Bikara dried his tears. "That's so sweet."

Antera rolled her eyes at him. "I can't believe you sometimes, Big Mouth Bikara."

"Hey, you twerp!" The two paused, expecting to hear Shindara's angry voice interrupting their argument and putting them at peace again, but it never came. Turning around, they saw him still perched at the edge of the cliff, staring at the moon.

The difference? His one true love was curled next to him, wrapped in his cloak with his arm around her.

"You're right Bikara-san. It is sweet," Antera smiled. "Come on, let's light a fire and not disturb them."

The End

A/N- I know I took some liberties with the story line, but hey. It's my fanfic. Also my first SDK fic and first serious tragic romance. Please don't flame me too badly.

1 A Japanese polearm weapon similar to a halberd. Traditionally a woman's martial art.

2 Thank you very much (polite)


End file.
